Cover Story
by Kyra5972
Summary: James and Lily were never really together – It was just a cover story.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Cover Story

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I Own Nothing. The Potter-Verse belongs to J.K. Rowling and I am not her. Only thing I own is the plot.

**Summary:** James and Lily were never really together – It was just a cover story.

**Spoilers:** None really, Starts out in the MWPP Era, at the beginning of their 6th year. May be spoilers later, if so I'll let you know.

**Warnings:** None for now. Slash in later chapters.

**Notes:** This is for HaliaStar as a prize story for beating me at my Harry Potter Marathon challenge. Sorry it took so long!

_Also, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's to everyone!_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Prologue**

Lily Evans let out a short scream of frustration as she stormed into the classroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Stupid bloody Potter!" She ranted to herself, not even noticing the other person in the room with her, "How many times do I have to tell him 'No'?"

"Problems, Love?" A silky voice asked as strong arms slipped around Lily's waist from behind causing her to jump slightly before letting out a soft sigh and leaning back into the firm chest behind her.

"Same old, same old," she sighed, "Potter asked me out again. He just can't seem to get it through his big head that I don't want to go out with him. Even if I wasn't completely in love with you I still wouldn't go out with him. The arrogant toe-rag!"

The person behind her let out a sigh of his own. "I know it's annoying, Love. How do you think _I_ feel every time Potter starts hitting on you? As much as we both hate it, it's something we have to deal with. You know how the other Slytherins feel about Muggle-borns and with this war starting to heat up so much, I don't want to put you in any more danger than you're already in."

Lily let out another sigh and turned around, putting her arms around her boyfriend's neck, "I know; it's just that it's so frustrating! I just wish that he would take the not-so-subtle hint and piss off already! Do you think it would make any difference if I told him I'm a lesbian?" She asked half seriously.

A soft chuckle was heard before he replied, "Sure it would. He'd ask if he could watch and not only would Potter be hitting on you, but so would Black. That's assuming, of course, that they're not as close-minded as the rest of the Wizarding world. But they are Purebloods, so most likely they have the same views as most, that homosexuality is disgusting and unnatural. Hell, it's hardly tolerated in the Muggle world. So, either you'll gain Black as an admirer as well, or the whole school will shun you, neither sounds very appealing to me."

Lily pouted, "Okay, so you have point, but that doesn't mean I have to like it!'

She received a small smile in return, "Of course you don't," He replied. And with that, Severus Snape leaned down and kissed Lily Evans.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**So, what did you think? I know it's short but it's just the prologue, next chapter will definitely be longer.**

**This story is for HaliaStar. It's her Prize Story for beating me at reading the Harry Potter books straight through. I hope you like it!**

**Also, just to say, I don't agree with what I said about homosexuality in this chapter, which is kinda obvious if you've read my story 'My Own Demise' which is H/D slash. But for the purposes of this story I needed the Wizarding World to be homophobic. As for the Muggle World being 'hardly tolerant,' this starts out in 1976 and I'm kinda thinking that the tolerance rate wasn't too high at that point. Since I wasn't even born until 12 years later, I'm not really positive, though.**

**Anyway, Please, please, please leave a review! I definitely wanna know what ya'll thought.**

**Laterz,**

**Kyra**

**And again,_ Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's to everyone!_**


	2. Lily's Discovery

**Title:** Cover Story

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** None of it is mine. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. So please don't sue.

**Summary:** James and Lily were never really together – It was just a cover story.

**Spoilers:** None really, this starts out in the MWPP Era, at the beginning of their 6th year. There might be spoilers later, if this goes long enough. If there are, I'll let you know.

**Warnings:** SLASH!!! If this offends you or you don't like it, I don't suggest reading this story.

**Notes:** This is for HaliaStar as a prize story for beating me at my Harry Potter Marathon Challenge.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Chapter 1: Lily's Discovery**

Lily slowly made her way into the Hogwarts library, she had a Transfiguration essay due tomorrow and hadn't even started it yet, having opted to spend most of her weekend with Severus as it had been nearly two weeks since she had had any alone time with him. Now it was Sunday night and she only had an hour until curfew to do her essay.

'_I so do not want to be doing homework right now,'_ She thought tiredly, _'All I wanna do is collapse in my bed and sleep.'_

She set her bag down at an empty table and pulled out her parchment, quills and ink before heading off to the Transfiguration section at the back of the library to see if she could find the book she needed. After about ten minutes of searching she finally found it. _'Of course, the book I need would be at the end of the section,'_ She thought irritably as she plucked the book off the shelf at the back of the Transfiguration section. Just as she turned to head back to her table she heard a very familiar, not to mention unwelcome, voice.

"You know it's for the best," She heard, before shrugging it off and taking a step back in the direction of the main part of the library when the reply made her pause. It wasn't so much the words or even the voice, it was the way that the words were spoken, the tone resigned and she could almost picture the pout that would be on the speakers face.

"I know. But I really hate seeing it. And hearing it. I'm supposed to be the only one you do that with." Lily hesitated a moment before slowly and quietly making her way to the end of the bookcase, just around the corner from the speakers and still out of sight, cocking her head to the side in curiosity, becoming even more interested when she heard her name.

"Hey, you know Evans will never give me the time of day, much less go out with me. That's why we chose her, remember?" The first replied.

Lily looked confused, _'Chose me? Huh?'_ She thought to herself. She was pulled back to the conversation as the second person spoke once again.

"I know, I know. But I really hate this. I wish we didn't have to hide everything."

"I know; me too. And I know you hate seeing me like that with Evans, I'm sorry…Let me make it up to you?" The last was said in a sly tone and then all was quiet.

After a few moments of silence, Lily got curious and peeked around the corner. Then promptly dropped the book in her hand as she felt her jaw drop open in shock.

Because James Potter had Sirius Black pinned up against a bookshelf and they were kissing like there was no tomorrow.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Okay, so not as long as I wanted it to be, but do you have any idea how hard it is to write a chapter without mentioning names?! It's a major pain in the ass! Hopefully after this the chapters will start getting longer since I won't have to avoid using names.**

**If anyone cares this was about 2 pages and 484 words. Only about 81 words longer than the prologue. (**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think! Reviews are much appreciated! They make me all warm and fuzzy inside!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Kyra**


End file.
